percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 – Luna Silver I could faintly recall who or what I am. I now stood in my bedroom in another orphanage. I got here on St. Therese's Orphanage, New York two nights ago after I ran away from two seven foot tall creatures, they were men, the size of dinosaurs - for a thirteen year old that's what it looked like - they had one bloodshot eye each on their foreheads. They had one agenda inside the non occupied space inside their brains - to kill me. I know you'd probably say I'm crazy or hallucinating or something, but I'm dead serious, since I could remember, I was chased by a lot of things - monsters, creatures I haven't seen before, and surely some stuff and things you don't want to know about. I stood in front of the mirror – Sister Ann, a nice Nun who saw me after I collapsed in front of the building, helped out and I made some new friends here, Emily, an Asian girl who had lost her parents and didn't want to be adopted, she had settled in the orphanage, and she didn't want leave, she was beautiful without a doubt, she had dark brown eyes that would glisten and her hair would just fall perfectly. And there was Raina, she was a beautiful blonde girl, she was great to be around with like she was surrounded by the sun. And they had a secret just like me, they were chased by monsters all their lives. They were both thirteen. I wore my white shirt and a symbol of a moon on it, a black jacket and starry clips placed on both side of my face on my hair. I walked out of the room and I saw Raina and Emily waiting for me, outside. "Hey there" Emily said, "You look great" I laughed; yeah I'm wearing what's all left of me from three nights ago, "Thanks" We went downstairs, everyone was ready for the field trip, and we were visiting landmarks here in New York. Mother Clarisse insisted that we kids needed a break. Everyone climbed in, Emily, Raina and I took the backseat so we could all seat together. "So, I hear the double weirdos just got tripled", an auburn haired girl muttered two seats in front of us, she was peering at us with a look I certainly would've punched her if Raina and Emily weren't holding me with firm hands on each of my shoulders. "She is so ''not worth it, Luna" Raina told me. "Just back off Mitch" Emily told her, "Just because your going to be adopted within a week by some rich people" she glared intently at Mitch, her voice a pitch higher, "''doesn't mean you can boss us around and make fun of us. I'd suggest you take your seat and shut up." Suddenly, Mitch looked shaken, as though hypnotized, and sat back on her seat. "How'd you do that?" I asked. Emily shrugged, "ADHD does that to people I think" I laughed, "The three of us ''are ''ADHD, but you’re the only one that can do that to people" Raina joined in, "Yeah, you were so cool, Em!" I noticed Mitchell didn't bother us anymore, we continued on our first destination in New York City, The Empire State Building. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 10:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page